Episode 2-102
The women who had attended to Leez are now sitting at a table outside. At first they question why they are going through all the trouble to look after her, then they wonder why she stays with Asha since she treats her so badly. They also mock her for cooking for Asha and then expecting the magician to travel the long distance from her room at the Temple of Earth. Ran suddenly appears and chastises the women for being a bunch of loud gossips. They stand up with shocked looks on their faces and quickly leave. Ran then notices Leez standing behind him, and tries to explain what the women were discussing. However, Leez claims she did not hear anything, and she wants him to stop talking. With a strange (possibly insane) expression on her face, she squeezes Yuta's scarf that she wrapped around her wrists. Somewhere near Rindhallow, Yuta feels a momentary sensation that quickly passes. Maruna continues discussing their deal, that he will tell Yuta the reason they need to get together, even though it would be dangerous doing so, if he helped locate Kalavinka and find a way to open a gate into the sura realm. Yuta replies that it may be difficult, but it would be better than having his brother continue to collaborate with the snakes. Maruna asks if he is no longer protecting humans, and he replies no, that he is only stepping back for now. Yuta asks if he will be accepted into the Garuda clan. Maruna momentarily recalls someone telling him that his brother was a monster interwoven with lies, but then he replies that of course they will, which makes Yuta happy. Maruna points to a pillar of light and says that the snakes are gathered there. When Yuta asks what that is, he explains that they opened another gate to bring in additional help. As things are now, they need more power to successfully attack Rindhallow and Eloth, especially since one of their allies (Gandharva) has disappeared. The question is, who can Sagara call? Yuta says he has no idea, and Maruna thinks to himself, how would you know, since you no longer remember... Maruna suddenly recalls a mysterious Garuda clan nastika questioning (in a taunting manner) how he feels about his father being in a comatose state, unable to lead his clan. Maruna, still in his 3rd stage at the time, scoffs and replies that she must not have anything better to do. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * Yuta can find out Kalavinka's whereabouts thanks to Kasak, and he can open a gate to the sura realm with the Sword of Return. * This new gate to the sura realm looks different from the one in Season 1. It also looks different from what's shown in the Season 2 prologue, indicating that it is not what's shown in the prologue. * Maruna thinks of what Yuta's forgotten. This is shown later. * Garuda's coma was first mentioned in Season 1. Maruna also told Yuta about this. 2-102 gossips.png|busybodies 2-102 Garuda.png|zombie king 2-102 mysterious Garuda nastika.png|??? References